


Fix That Attitude

by Alohoemora



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fix your attitude, Groping, Let's stay home, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Morning Routines, Morning Wood, Neck Kissing, Sassy Loki, Sexual innuendos, Spanking, attitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alohoemora/pseuds/Alohoemora
Summary: Loki has to go to work, but Thor is interrupting his morning routine. Not that he really minds it.





	Fix That Attitude

Loki usually isn't a morning person, but it depends on the day. Thor however, is always chipper, it's annoying sometimes. This morning Loki decided, he was not a morning person. After dragging himself to their bathroom, he took a quick piss, went over to the sink to wash his hands. He padded over to the kitchen and ate a banana, before going back to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

He had a couple hours before he had to head off to work, and Thor gets the day off, the bastard. Just as Loki started brushing his teeth, he looked up at the mirror and saw Thor leaning up against the door frame in just his underwear, arms crossed over his chest, smirking at him.

Loki raised an eyebrow as he had his toothbrush in his mouth and he asked "What?" Around the brush. He pulled it out and leaned down to spit into the sink. He looked back up at him through the mirror and asked "What are you staring at?"

The blond chuckled and said "Just admiring the view." Before moving until he was standing right behind Loki, and that's when Loki felt it. Thor took hold of Loki's hips in his hands and pulled him back, hips pressed flush against Loki's ass. And he's at half-mast. Loki was in his underwear too, but had a tank on, but he didn't have time to fool around. Loki chuckled and finished brushing his teeth, before standing back up, half-heartedly pushing him away. "Oh no you don't, not right now, I gotta get ready for work."

Thor groaned and pouted. "Nooo, call in sick, Babe...I want you trapped in this apartment with me _alllll_ day, have you  _alllll_ to myself.."

The younger man smiled and said "I know, I'd like that too, but some of us have to work today, and have adult responsibilities." The blond wouldn't let up, but Loki was fine, Thor wouldn't hurt him or do anything to make him feel uncomfortable.

Loki smiled bit his bottom lip as he felt Thor's big hands move from his hips to grabbing handfuls of Loki's ass, then moving up his lean waist, hands cupping his almost flattened chest.

He kissed a trail up his shoulder to his neck before muttering "Mmm. Adult responsibilities later." Before puckering his lips, making annoying kissy sounds before Loki caved and pecked him on the lips. 

Loki said "That's all you get, now come on now, I gotta shower, asshole."

The blond asked "May I join you?"

The younger man shook his head and said "No, cause we may never get out, now come on Thor, seriously. You're going to make me late, and I wanna get out of here before traffic becomes a nightmare." 

The blond pouted and Loki threw his head back and laughed. He said "Awww, don't be sad my wittle baby. We'll have fun as soon as I get home, if I'm not too pooped, okay?"

Thor still pouted, but then smiled again, saying "Okay! Go make your living, Babe." And pecked him on the cheek, before grabbing one of his cheeks, pulling back and landing a sharp _smack_ to it. Loki gasped and jumped a little, before looking back at Thor, who gave him a shit eating grin. The blond pointed a finger at him and said "And fix that attitude."

Loki chuckled and asked "What attitude?? I wasn't giving you any attitude!"

The blond said "Uh huh, sure you weren't, Mr. Snippy. Love you."

Loki smiled and said "Uh, okay...Love you too!" Shaking his head, muttering "Fix that attitude, I sure as hell wasn't giving him any." and smiled again before getting ready for his morning shower. 

 

* * *

* * *

 

**_A/N: Okay, so I changed some things cause it may or may not have made any sense, so if anyone is wondering what "attitude" Loki was having, either Thor thought he was being Snippy with him or just wanted the excuse or opportunity to smack some of that fine ass._ **

**_I almost wanted to delete this because the first comment I got on it made me feel stupid and so I could get rid of the embarrassment by deleting it :(. But hopefully the changes I've made make it better.._ **


End file.
